


Where'd You Go?

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Spoilers, honestly yeah that's about it, sorry - Freeform, that's actually an official tag lmao amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Magnus isn’t back.And there’s nothing Alec can do about it.





	Where'd You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> *insert angel emoji here*

Alec rises to consciousness in an almost lazy manner, clinging to the dreams that had captivated his mind only moments before, but even as he tries to hold them in his grasp they slip through the cracks. For just a few seconds everything is peaceful, the world still and full of comfort as his eyelids begin to flutter, and a grin involuntarily spreads across his face. 

The first thing he registers is that he is lying down somewhere, on a mattress if the softness underneath him is any indication. The next thing is quiet whispers sounding from close beside him. This throws him off, as he is not used to others being around in the loft before he is even awake, let alone in his and Magnus’ bedroom. He shifts, his bare feet sliding against unfamiliar cotton sheets, and he freezes. For just another second he is confused, wondering how he got here and where  _here_ is.

Then he opens his eyes, and three pairs stare back at him, and he recognizes the bright lights of the infirmary. 

His gaze passes over his mother first, her hair framing her face as she leans over and greets him, a soft and relieved smile on her face. Isabelle appears beside her after a moment, her eyes full of unshed tears as she reaches forward and places her hand on his shoulder. 

A few moments pass before Jace peers around them hesitantly, his arms wrapped around his chest as though he is barely holding himself together, and Alec feels his pulse skyrocket. The last time he saw that face it had been blank, devoid of any emotion besides a strange expression of satisfaction as they fought. He looks so much different now, his eyes holding a kaleidoscope of regrets as they meet Alec’s own.

Alec wants to ask what happened, wants to hug each and every one of them and never let go, but he can’t help but realize that there’s one pair of eyes still missing.

“Magnus,” he says to himself, breathing the name out as though it will summon his boyfriend to his side. He looks back and forth between his family and sits up slightly, wincing at the pain that rushes through his arm. “Where’s Magnus?”

Now it is their turn to exchange glances with each other, their expressions full of so much pity Alec can’t look at them for another second. He stares at the infirmary sheets for a moment, racking his brain in an attempt to loosen the information that he knows is jammed somewhere inside of it, and then it hits him. His lungs feel like they’ve deflated as he drops back down to the mattress and squeezes his eyes shut. Anger- at himself and Lilith and Asmodeus and the world they live in- rises in him like a sudden storm, booming and flooding and washing away every ounce of innocent happiness that he had upon waking. 

Because Magnus went to Edom to save Jace. 

But Jace is here safe and sound, and Magnus isn’t back. 

 _Magnus isn’t back._  

And there’s nothing Alec can do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at magnusbicon


End file.
